Return of The Wicked Witch
by DragonGem5
Summary: An XS and Wicked crossover, with; our favorite boy genious, Jack Spicer, as the heir to Elphaba's powers, a new Good Witch of the North, one crazy cousin my FC for XS, Lin , and Chack, as this is a yaoi story as well. the romance picks up as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

_Jack groaned as he rubbed his shoulder, careful of the recent welts from the day's torture. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't know anything other than basic magic, he would have blasted that damn "wizard" to kingdom come! He lifted his head slightly as footsteps sounded down the hall, his heart giving off faint hope that it wasn't a solider or a guard, but he was really hoping it wasn't the "Wizard", Hannibal. Why was this happening to him?_

Three weeks ago…

Lin smirked as her cousin fell off the pole he had been balancing on. Jack had to have the worst sense of balance in the world, and she and a hard time believing that they were even related. Even if she was adopted into the family, for she wasn't talking about herself… She was talking of a distant relative of Jack's; Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West. If only she could get Jack's Talent to reveal itself, but no, it had been squelched by his parents' influence and his mother's refusal of her son's inheritance. Jumping down from her pole, she helped him up.

"You have no sense of balance." She smirked when Jack shot her a look that would have made Elphie proud of him.

"And you can be a cold-hearted little-" Just then a loud screech pierced Lin's sensitive hearing. "Got to go!" Jack shouted as he grabbed his watch and trench coat before using his heli-pack to fly off. Lin shook her head. He really needed to learn how to balance on a broomstick.

At the location of the newly activated Wu, Jack noticed a miniature city that seemed to be made of emeralds, with golden roads leaving it. His attention captured by the sight, he abandoned his search and walked closer to the model. He was so caught up in the sight, he didn't notice Hannibal following him, vines ready to strike. But for some reason Jack couldn't explain, he reached out and touched the model right when one of the vines grabbed his upper arm. All either of the two saw next was a bright light, but Jack landed off course, so to speak, as he landed near the area where Liir had made his home after his daughter was born. Hannibal was the one who landed in the Emerald City of Oz, and that was when hell started in Oz for all of its beings, human and Animal.

Lin clutched her head as the pulse ran throughout the magical portion of the world. Only one object she knew of could do that, and it had disappeared the same time her cousin had. Quickly, not knowing the danger he was in, she rushed to find a way to contact him. She didn't even know she was going to have help on this endeavor, and certainly that it was going to come from source of her cousin's recent behavior.

Of course, due to the disappearances of Jack and Hannibal (who no one really cared about to begin with…), the Xiaolin monks won the Wu, a useless Wu that Wuya had wanted and made Chase help her get. Chase was perhaps the only one who noticed that the missing parties were missing, and when walking out, he stopped. The miniature from before, the small green city. It was gone. And it looked as though it had never been there in the first place. Not to mention, the Monkey Staff was lying on the floor with Jack's heli-pack and goggles. And a piece of paper with a phone number and a name: _Lin cell: 768-453-1987. _Being careful to not be noticed, Chase picked up the dropped items and decided to find this Lin, whoever that was.

Good thing for Chase, Lin was easy to find. Mainly because _she found him_, and when he arrived at his mountain palace, she was making friends with his warriors. After explaining his, ahem, problem to her she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'll help you after you answer on question: What does my _cousin_ mean to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack was just so tired after he arrived at the cottage that he didn't even notice how much it felt like home. Collapsing on what looked like a couch, he began to close his eyes when he heard a scream. Jumping up, he rushed outside to see a young girl being chased by a man in a uniform. Not fair. Running outside, he grabbed a rock and threw it at the soldier when he was close enough. Thinking fast, he ducked the punch thrown his way and tripped the soldier in one smooth motion. Those lessons of Lin's were paying off. After the other man ran off, he turned to the girl, who wrapped her arms around him, and he saw that she was running from, what looked like the remains of a farm burning to the sky._

"What does my _cousin_ mean to you?"

Chase stared at Lin for a moment. This girl and Spicer, _cousins_? Impossible. Yet, Spicer had been looking as though he had been getting lessons from someone, and he had missed several showdowns in the process… Maybe she was telling the truth. Sighing, he tried to answer the question.

"Spicer is an annoyance to me, yet he also makes me feel somewhat happier than I did before I met him. In truth, I have no idea." Lin smiled when she heard the answer. It held promise and was close to what Jack had told her last she talked to him.

"Very well. The miniature you saw was one of the Emerald City, the capital city of Oz. Don't give me that look, Oz is a real place. In fact, Jack's family on his mother's side came here from Oz years ago. Starting with the arrival of his great grandfather, they lived here on earth to hide from those that wanted to abuse this book." Blowing the dust off an old book she had pulled out from under a pile of what Chase hoped wasn't rat bones; Lin turned it so he could see the title. "The Grimmere is a book of very powerful magic, and heck, even I won't use it. Don't have the right Talent for it."She shrugged. "But Jack does. Got it from his great-great-great grandmother, Elphaba; The Wicked Witch of the West."

Chase was shocked at that bit of knowledge. _Spicer_ related to the most famous woman in the magical world!?! Impossible! Or was it? Elphaba wasn't known for being powerful so much as she was known for the way she went toward her cause and the way she did things. Perhaps Spicer _was_ related to her…

After a bit, Chase let Lin talk him into letting her go with him to Oz. She did know more about the landscape, and with her help they could get back without the need of the model city. As she began chanting, Chase closed his eyes as to not let the bright light from the spell hurt his eyesight. There was a rise in the volume of the chanting and then a "fwoom" as the pair were sent to the plains near Vinkus, about a day's journey from where Jack was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lin was ginning ear to ear in excitement as they walked across the Western plains. Chase on the other hand was groaning in exhaustion. How was that girl able to keep going like this? They had just left the mautuary after gaining some directions to the apple farm, and some very bad news. There was a new wizard in Oz, and he was ruling with an iron fist; practically squeezing the very life out of the people of Oz from the Free State of Munchkin Land to the Vinkus territories and even the Quadling country in the south and Glinkin in the north. Calling himself Hannibal the Bean, he was more of a blood thirsty tyrant than the first Wizard of Oz; the very one Elphaba went up against._

"Mr. Jack, I got some of the rooms clean." Sishra called from her seat in the kitchen as Jack walked into the cottage, carrying some wood and a basket of apples. With the fact that the two of them had other food, apple pie sounded really good compared to just plain apples at the moment. He smiled when she ran forward to grab the basket. Sishra had latched on to Jack after he had saved her from the Wizard's soldiers last week. It seemed that time passed faster here, but it hadn't thrown Jack off much.

Placing down the wood, he made sure to grab the old burned broom out of the pile. It might be magic, but it only made the apple picking easier for him. Though he had noticed that his clothes were tighter, as though he had grown… but growing a foot in a week is impossible. Right? Well, even if it was, he certainly had, meaning it was not impossible here.

Meanwhile, Lin and Chase were trying very hard not to kill each other as they traveled. Apparently, no one had told Lin Chase was not the walking kind, and no one had told Chase Lin would like it very much if he started walking and stopped complaining, thank you very much. After a few more miles, however, Lin noticed a carriage being led by a small group of soldiers wearing what looked like _red_ uniforms. Running forward she managed to stop them, and grab the attention of one Lady Glinda the 14th, who was more than happy to offer them a ride to the cottage, as she was going that way on her way back to the family estates in Glinkin. They were a few minutes too late however.

As they had been traveling, Jack had been arrested by the "Wizard's" soldiers and taken to the Emerald City by a different route, meaning Lin and Chase never saw him be taken. When they got to the cabin and farm, they were greeted by one very upset Sishra, who had just lost the only friend she had in this whole world. After Lin got her calmed down and she told them what happened to Jack, Glinda agreed to take the girl to the mautuary. Lin decided to "borrow" a few horses, which, in light of the circumstances, was allowed, and then she and Chase raced to the capital of OZ, and to the aid of the one person who could save them and the country. If they could save him first.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chase had to admit he was surprised at the state of the so called "glittering city of emeralds". It was dingy, and looked as though someone had set fire to a good part of it. Lin started cursing under her breath, a few of the words reaching Chase's ears, "…god-damn wizard. I'm going to wring his little neck. And if he doesn't have a neck, I'll set him on fire and then dunk him in oil. What?" She snapped when she noticed someone watching them. The person ran off, and Chase couldn't help but laugh. Spicer's cousin was proving to be more evil than he was, but not as evil as Chase. . . She was definitely scarier then Hannibal, meaning she might even scare that evil little bean. This would be very interesting to watch._

"For the last time, I don't know what you losers are talking about!" Jack yelled as the interrogators standing around him once again asked the location of some book called the "Grimmere". They had taken the broom and some "Wizard" had locked it away in a glass cabinet, meaning he wasn't going to get that back anytime soon. . . Unless he managed to find some way out of his cell during the night, which was highly unlikely, considering the amount of security that had been placed in front of it. And right now he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep, which was also unlikely at the moment. Just when he was about to once again yell that he had no idea of what they wanted from him, the door swung open.

"The Wizard wants to know if you made any progress, sir." The young, scared soldier at the door said, only to have a curt shake of the head as an answer. He left, only to return a few moments later, still just as white faced. Motioning his superior over, he whispered the new orders to him, and then left. Jack did not like the smile he got from the general.

"Guess what kid, you get to talk to the Wizard of Oz himself."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can't wait. Is he going to let me go so I can get back home? Or is he going to give you a brain?" He snapped, sarcasm coming out of his exhaustion.Once again his tormenter just smirked.

"You wish, kid. You wish. Get him into the throne room and leave him there." He yelled at the soldiers in the room, who rushed to obey the orders given to them. Jack struggled as he was led into the throne room, all the while yelling insults and profanities. When they reached the thrones room doors, the soldiers just opened them and threw Jack inside before slamming them shut and running off.

Dusting himself off, Jack walked down the twisting and turning hall. "This stinks. I have no idea what these morons want, and if I get asked one more time about the location of some stupid book I've never even heard of, I'm gonna set off an explosion that'll bring the whole palace down!" He muttered to himself as he walked. But when he entered the throne room, he just stopped. Sitting on the throne was Hannibal Bean, looking as ugly as ever in the green light.

"Oh shit." Jack said as Hannibal smiled evilly. A few hours later, Jack was sitting in his cell, wishing that if anything, he did find this book, and that he could use it to set that damn bean on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO IN?!?!?" Lin shouted as the gate guards held her back. Chase had to hold onto her blue coat to keep her from ripping one's throat out. Leading her away, he whispered, "We can always sneak in tonight."_

_Lin stared at him. "And what if Jack doesn't have until tonight?" She hissed. "What will we do then?"_

"_We'll figure something out." Chase promised as they walked down the streets. "We'll have to…"_

Lin smiled as she climbed up the gate walls under the cover of night. Chase was right behind her, using his dragon form to give him the needed "umph" to get up and over. As they dropped down, Chase made a mental note to ask Lin her exact race when they got home. Right now they had more pressing matters to take care of. Once they were in the palace, Lin turned to him.

"I'll go after the broom. The dungeon's that way. You'd have more luck down there than I would, and I have a set of lock picks for this kind of work." She whispered.

Chase smiled. "Done this kind of thing before, have we?" He whispered back as she turned around, giving him a nod as she did so. They quickly separated, and Lin found the broom heavily guarded in an old glass cabinet. In just a few seconds, the guards were unconscious, and the broom was in her hands.

Deep in the dungeon, Jack was hoping beyond all his luck so far that it wasn't a guard coming toward his cell. When the door was thrown open however, it was the one person he hadn't been expecting to see.

"Chase!" He exclaimed, his voice still a bit hoarse from the whipping he had received earlier, as he hugged the dragon demon. Chase wrapped his own arms around Jack, if not to hug then to make sure this was really Jack. Smiling to himself at the conclusion that indeed it was the same Jack Spicer he had known, just taller, Chase gave the boy a once over to make sure he could at least run if the situation called for it.

"Cute. But before you two get all mushy on me, we should get going."Jack looked over Chase's shoulder to see his cousin standing behind them. Or floating, as she was sitting sidesaddle on the broom, a smirk on her face. "We do have a young Gillinken girl to pick up at a mautuary, and we should get to somewhere safer than a farm house…" She smiled down at Jack.

"Good to see you too, Lin…" Jack smiled, shaking his head. Lin helped him and Chase onto the broomstick once they were out in the courtyard, and they were soon up and over the wall, Chase wishing that she would insisted on the horses. They landed a few miles away from the horses, which Lin actually insisted Chase and Jack use to get to Vinkus.

"I'll head to the mautuary. This way you guys can get set up there before I show up. And Jack, that little book this wizard wants is waiting there for ya'. You are the only person I want to hear reading it." Lin winked as she took the broom into the air and flew out of the city, Jack and Chase riding their horses out of the Emerald City and into the country below her. Little did she know however, that Chase's natural "feline-attracting personality", as Jack called it, would get a group of Cats to go with them to Kiamo Ko.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lin looked over the wall of Kiamo Ko and out into the wilderness before turning to face her cousin. Jack was dressed in his usual all black outfit, but he was now wearing Elphaba's cloak and hat. She couldn't help but notice how much he looked like a witch. Smiling, she turned back to the wilderness._

"_How soon do you think he'll get the news?" Jack asked his cousin. Chase quietly slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the new "Wicked Witch" with a chuckle. _

"_Considering how fast he rode off when he saw you, I'd say that this "Wizard" will get the news within the week." Lin replied without turning around. Since Jack had started creating his own flying monkeys with bat wings, she had loved watching the creatures fly around outside the castle walls._

"_Great. Can't wait till he gets a sight of our army. The monkeys are enough to give him nightmares alone." Jack smiled as one of the monkeys landed on Chase's head, causing the demon to growl slightly. The monkeys and Chase did have issues, but Lin did mention something about leaving them in Oz when the three of them left._

"Jack! Where the hell are you?" Lin shouted as she rode into Kiamo Ko, Sishra clinging to her as they passed the Cat warriors that had come with Jack to the castle. Jack looked out the tower window and smiled. Lin wasn't the best when it came to greetings, but she was getting attention. The recent group of flying monkeys flew over to her, and she put out her hand for them to land on. Stopping the broom in the courtyard, she noticed a statue and a plaque which read _Elphaba Thropp; Mother, Witch, Revolutionary, and Teacher in Life. She is missed by her friends and family._ Lin almost scoffed, but didn't. Elphaba wasn't missed by most of her family, and she had very few friends when she was alive. The statue looked old, and the artistry was amazing.

"What? The statue? It was there when we got here…" Jack said when Sishra asked about it. The girl was half Scrow, meaning she knew some of the Vinkus geography.

"You, Chase and the Cats." Lin smiled. "They must have rallied around you when you said 'Witch of the West', right?"

Jack smiled back and nodded. She was right, but she had always said that there would be cats that liked him… Not that the Cats were any problem, as he was now used to Chase's feline warriors…

Speaking of Chase, the demon was trapped in yet another fight with the flying monkeys. Lin grabbed a monkey, and the rest followed her into the castle.

"Come on little guys, we're gonna get some shut eye…" she whispered as they walked into some of the old rooms, Sishra on her heels. Once they were settled, Lin and Sishra said good night and went to their respective chambers. Chase and Jack went back up to the tower.

"Well, that was interesting."Chase smiled as he walked into the tower room after Jack. Jack was a bit puzzled. Chase was never like this with him… He usually couldn't stand Jack for more than five minutes…

"Jack?" The sound of his name brought him out of his shock.

"Yeah, Chase?"Jack asked as he pulled off his shirt. Chase hissed at the sight of the scars, and stopped Jack's hand from grabbing the salve he had been putting on them.

"You can't reach all of them. Let me do this." He told Jack's confused face, which instantly went to a more relieved expression. Chase took the lid off the jar and got a small amount to rub over the worst of the scars. As gently as he could, he rubbed the cool salve over the scars and Jack's shoulders. Jack let out a soft moan, and Chase couldn't help but chuckle. "Enjoying this, Spicer?"

"Yeah, you were right, I couldn't reach all of them… You know, if you weren't an evil overlord, you would make a great massage artist… Not one of those badly disguised whore house ones, but a real massage artist." Jack said, only tripping a little on the sentence. Chase chuckled again and leaned closer to the new keeper of the castle. Jack leaned his head back, only to have it forcefully kissed by the man of his dreams. A few moments later, they were both freed from restraining clothing, and Chase was on top of Jack, the youth giving out both moans and screams of pleasure.

"Well, that was interesting…" Lin said as she listened, book on her lap and the lamp still lit. Sishra looked at her in confusion before realization hit.

"Mr.'s Jack and Chase are husbands?" She asked as they settled down for the rest of the story. Lin kissed her on the head and nodded.

"That they are, my pet, that they are."


	7. Chapter 7

Lin had to admit, Glinda had actually taken the news very well. Instead of trying to get Jack to change his preference, she pursued another person in the castle. Lin was in the kitchen when she was cornered. Glinda had snuck up behind her when she was cooking, something that the others had learned not to do, and had hugged her.

"Alright, where'd you find the liquor and can I have some?" Lin asked as she turned around, only to be kissed full on the lips. The spoon clattered to the floor, and Jack had to be the one to walk in on the scene. After a five-minute lecture about "personal space" and some other things, Sishra came running in.

"The Wizard's here! And he's a bean!" Lin stared for a moment and then looked at Chase.

"I thought that was just a nickname… Can we cook him?" Jack laughed and Chase resisted the urge to slap the sorceress as they walked to the tower. Hannibal's men were nervous about being this close to the fortress, but the bean looked pissed off more than anything. Lin took one look at him before covering her mouth and nearly falling over in a giggle fit. Glinda was thinking of ways to hex the bean, and Sishra was about to throw a rock at him. "How long till he…"

"Would you morons just get up there and kill him!?!?" Hannibal shouted, cutting Lin off. Lin narrowed her eyes and growled. Jack gave a hidden signal, and the Cats attacked from the rear, driving the forces closer to Kiamo Ko. The monkeys began dropping things on the men, causing complete chaos. Lin jumped out of the window, her body changing shape as she lunged at the bean. Hannibal had mere seconds to react, and by that time he not only had to fight Lin but also a very upset Glinda. The two "witches" had their own problem when he wrapped his vines around them to hold them still. Jack took the opening to fire a spell of his own, but his timing was off. Chase had been trying to help Lin and Glinda; Sishra was riding a Cat into battle, spear waving; and one of his monkeys was trying to bite the bean. The spell hit, but when the light cleared, the soldiers were outnumbered and leaderless. Jack's small army, however, had hidden Scrow and Yunamata forces that helped Sishra sent the Gale forces back to the Emerald City.

"What did you do!?!" Lin practically screeched at Jack while Hannibal tried to move from his stone-like state. Glinda had managed to master some basic magic, and knew how to petrify someone without killing them. Jack stammered that he had miscalculated, the monkey cowering on his shoulder. Chase took that moment to step between the cousins, and Lin huffed before walking over to Glinda, who had found a marker and was writing on the bean. Lin stopped, inspected the writing, and then laughed as she let Glinda lead her out, Jack and Chase following behind her.

"So, now what?"

"Well, I should contact Mother about this…"

"Glinda can stay with me. And as for you, Mr. Wicked Witch, you should let your boyfriend take you under his wing. I have a feeling that life will be way more fun from now on…"

"I can't help but agree with you, Lin. The four of us ought to do something about those Xiaolin monks…"

"Nah, I don't wanna mess with Glindy's morals."

"And why not? Imagine the looks on their faces when they see a group of witches on broomsticks flying over their temple!"

"… Alright."

"That sounds fun! … But, how do you ride a broomstick?"

"I'll teach you, sweetheart. I'll teach you…"

END.


	8. Epilogue

Three months had passed since his arrival back home from Oz. If Jack said he was pleased, it was a gross understatement. He was still ecstatic to be back in his own world, Wicked Witch or not. Glinda and Lin had stopped by Chase's mountainside place for some tea and to chat when the monks had shown up. They were still staring at the guests in the citadel some twenty minutes later when Glinda cleared her throat.

"Well, I was wondering what Jack was complaining about, but they don't look that dangerous… I'm sure that Linn is worse."

"Oh, I am. Jack just knows better by now than to make me mad. I nearly threw him in an oven once." Lin smiled as her cousin scowled at her across the table. The Xiaolin monks were now forgotten and standing there in a state of shock.

Jack stood up where he was sitting. "Yeah, well, which one of us has the broomstick?"

"That doesn't really prove much. I can out fly you any day of the week." Lin huffed, which caused Jack to stand on the table and lean towards her.

"I HAVE FLYING MONKEYS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!!!" He shouted, only to be slapped across the face by Lin.

"Sit down, shut up, and drink your tea." Jack blinked, but knew better than to test Chase's patience. The monks were still standing in front of the table.

"How long are they going to keep standing there?" Glinda whispered to Lin, who gave Jack a 'they are your problem not mine' look. Jack sighed and snapped his fingers.

The monks were soon picked up by several flying monkeys, who dropped the monks outside before returning to their master.

"You were saying Lin?"

"Just shut up and drink your tea, Elphie… When's the baby due?"

"WHAT BABY!?!??!?"


End file.
